


可愛之人必有可恨之處

by HigyoChisato



Series: 可愛之人必有可恨之處 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pre-Relationship, before Iron Man, first day of work
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigyoChisato/pseuds/HigyoChisato
Summary: 為 Stark 先生工作的第一天，她其實只期望做滿一週，因為 Stane 先生就是這麼告訴她的。「別放在心上，」他當時說著，一邊嘆氣，他很努力想讓事情順利運作。「他開除每個人。」他說的也許是真的，但 Pepper 需要這份工作、也需要保持良好名聲，所以她會在這個崗位堅持下去，不管 Tony Stark 想不想讓她留下來。至少，她要做超過一週。





	可愛之人必有可恨之處

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the Lovely Ones Have Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099301) by [olivemartini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini). 



上班第一天，她其實只期望做滿一週。

不是因為這份工作太困難，也不是因為她覺得自己做不好。她覺得自己只做得到一週是因為面試時就是這麼說的。

「他可能會開除妳。」Stane 先生這麼說，自怨自艾地嘆氣，一邊用筆在紙上畫了幾個記號。她覺得只是為了增加戲劇效果。「我們現在都是一週一簽。避免打亂妳的生涯規劃。」

不過，她仍然半信半疑覺得這不過是說說罷了。Pepper 還沒見過 Tony，也沒留意過她 google 到的那些八卦報導，因為拜託，他不會那麼糟的。他是個生意人，他經營一間價值數十億元的公司、還運作了上百個慈善機構。那些秘書被炒魷魚一定有原因。

然而並沒有。頭五分鐘她就察覺了，當她穿著為了這份工作新買的高跟鞋走下玻璃階梯（真不該買的，她的腳痛死了），試圖平衡一手的文件夾、和另一手端著的咖啡，一邊照著無形的聲音說的，推開工作坊的玻璃門。

（她被提前警告過會遇上這聲音。它的名字叫 Jarvis。她也被告知過，如果她像古典印象中的秘書一樣端咖啡給他，Tony 會比較喜歡她。）

「哈囉？」比起用喊的，她比較喜歡先敲門，但是喇叭爆出的搖滾樂這麼大聲，他不可能聽得見她。「Stark 先生？」

「嘿！妳是……」他從車底滑出來，把 Pepper 嚇得差點尖叫。她對他的第一印象是他笑起來非常好看。第二是即使被炒她也絕不和他握手，因為他全身都是機油；但他也沒這個打算，只是朝她揮了揮扳手。「那個新來的女生。」

「Potts 小姐。」其實，如果能握手她會感覺好點，那樣手上有點事做，她就不用光站在這裡。「很高興見到你，Stark 先生。久仰大名。」

亂講。她沒在追蹤 Tony Stark，直到昨晚，她才熬到凌晨一點挖出所有八卦和新聞報導。她以前做過的職務會要求她了解他的工作和發明，但是這次純粹是關於 Tony 這個人。而目前，這個人看起來很具挑戰性。

「當然。」Tony 臉上的笑容似乎繃緊了。眼角的皺紋變少，現在，嘴角也變得嚴峻起來。「聽著，我得先警告妳，我可能會開除妳。別放在心上。離職的時候，我會給妳很好的遣散費；如果妳需要，我也會寫推薦信說明妳沒有犯錯、我只是不再需要妳為我效力。當然，除非妳很爛。妳打算要當爛人嗎？」

Pepper 發現自己搖頭說不。她有點啞口無言，因為所有－－這個人、這棟房子、這間車庫、這場對話－－全都透露著財富，宣告著有人從來不懂什麼叫做必須經歷難關才能得到想要的東西。他不明白保住這份工作對她有多重要，她有多想要這個新的開始。

她要保住這份工作，管 Tony 去死。

「那是咖啡嗎？」他做了個抓的手勢。但他沒有真的從她手上拿過去，所以她把杯子放在工作檯上。「我已經喜歡上妳了。」

至少，她要做超過一週。

 

 

 

隔天早上，她已經做好了心理準備面對 Tony 的心直口快、和不自覺說的一堆黃色笑話，他還堅持要講錯她的名字，即使她聽到他和 Obadiah 講電話的時候明明就記得她叫 Pepper Potts。

但她告訴自己她只是需要一些時間調適，直到她到了 Tony 應該要主持的會議上，發現他不在現場。

「他人呢？」Stane 先生非常生氣，Pepper 自己也很緊繃，雖然他們還是小心地保持微笑。「為什麼妳來了，他卻沒到？」

「我有提醒他這個時候要開會！」

「然後你就丟下他，自己過來了？」Stane 先生正打給 Tony，雖然已經打 33 次了，但他還是姑且試試。「就算他沒開除妳，我也會，Potts 小姐，不能犯這種錯。」

「我又不是他的褓姆。」

可能是她太大聲了，不然就是 Stane 先生繃得太緊，或者他只是那種不喜歡被女人嗆的人。天曉得她早就受夠這種人了。

「妳是，Potts 小姐，那就是妳的職責。」他把手機塞回口袋裡。「有人會因此丟工作的。」

「這不公平。」她受不了職場上的差別待遇，最上層的人出錯竟然要讓小員工負責。她以為史塔克工業不是這種公司。「就因為他出錯－－」

「他們是因為這筆合約才有工作的。這筆合約是因為 Tony 來才能談成。現在這兩個條件都泡湯了，妳覺得我還能怎麼做？」

「讓我跟他們簡報。」她不知道自己為什麼會這麼說，因為她一直不擅長演講，但是她認為這是她搞砸的、是她的錯，就應該是她來負責，好保住那些人的工作。「我昨天和他演練過，我知道內容。」雖然他沒有給她檔案，是她自己存的。「總比沒人簡報來得好。」

「妳真的知道簡報在講什麼嗎？」

Pepper 先在桌面下踢掉了自己的鞋子，因為她沒辦法穿著那種東西上台，然後才看著他。「有人真的讀過我的履歷嗎？」她愈來愈懷疑 Tony 只是像翻書一樣隨便選張喜歡的照片。「就讓我試試。如果沒成功，我完全同意你開除我。」

 

 

 

結果成功了，主要是因為比起另一個自認為等級高於他們所以甚至沒有到場的男人，這些西裝革履的男人更容易接受一個結結巴巴、然後笑著道歉的女人。這筆合約保住了、人們的工作也保住了，Stane 先生放她一天假，而且她認為他的眼神表示他們的立場可能變得更平等了。

Pepper 可以回家，但她沒有，因為她還有工作得做，而且她有權可以吼某個混帳。但是當她回到塔的時候，Jarvis 說 Tony 不讓她上去，因為他正和幾個辣模特兒大戰三百回合，他不想傷了她的眼睛。

Pepper 不確定他是不是在開玩笑。

 

 

 

「你得起來了。」

「我不要。」

「要。你有工作要做。你有東西要發明。你有電話要打。」Pepper 簡直難以置信。她依約帶來了咖啡，站在老闆的床邊，拉扯他的被子、試著叫他起床。

她當過助理。雖然沒當很久，但是她當過，她知道這個職務有時候得做些不光彩的工作。去拿送洗的衣服啦。看小孩啦。選禮物給老婆或小三啦（有時還得同時買給老婆和小三），再泡一杯咖啡因為剛剛那杯不夠好啦，和客戶調情好讓他們忽略老闆遲到啦。那些有的沒的。

但她從沒被老闆的法定監護人送來叫他起床過。

「不，Pep。」他吐出的「p」音比他做的其他好事更惹火她，因為她聞到了留在他口氣裡的酒精味。「妳才有責任。有電話要打。有假裝是我寫的信要寄。有藉口要編。」

「Stark 先生－－」

「Jarvis！」他翻身用手臂蓋住自己的臉，擋住陽光。「把她趕出去。」

「Potts 小姐。」AI（在她開始叫 他起床的幾分鐘前，Tony 剛給了她一份指令表）的聲音充滿歉意、禮貌，永遠在幫 Tony 的瘋狂行徑找理由。「請您離開，否則我要報警了。」

Pepper 瞪著 AI，然後回頭瞪著 Tony。摔門離開前用枕頭往他頭上砸。

她是個爛褓姆。

 

 

 

第四天，她發現他昏倒在廚房地上。

Obadiah 接起電話就嘆了口氣，然後叫她別管他。這不是她的錯，只是不需要白費力氣叫他起來了。

但她沒照做。倒是看了他一會兒，然後翻箱倒櫃找出一罐普拿疼、動手做了早餐留在冰箱裡，等他晚點酒醒後自己發現。

她在吧檯上留了字條要他醒來後打給她。他沒打，但是她就把他隔天默默的微笑當作感謝了。

 

 

 

Pepper 以為經過這件事他們之間有所進展了，然而其實沒有。Tony 只是在做自己、依照他的情緒對待人，昨天他比較好相處是因為他的宿醉沒那麼嚴重。

今天他就比較難伺候，因為有另外三個她沒見過的人在現場，他也沒打算介紹。有客人的時候她通常不會過來，但她必須在一小時內帶他的簽名到辦公室，否則會發生非常糟糕的事。Obadiah 沒說是什麼事，但她確定這關係到股價下跌和資遣員工。

每次都是這樣。

「拜託，Stark 先生，稍等一下。」她跟在他後面跑過整間房子，鞋跟敲在磁磚上，一邊希望那些人不在就好了，因為這個情況多少讓他變得混蛋。而她幾乎撐過一週了，星期天她就能休息了，所以只要他簽字，一切就沒事了。「只要一下－－」

門砰地一聲當著她的面摔上，但沒有鎖，這表示 Tony 是想惹她不高興而不是想擋著她。她扭開門，然後跟上、擠進他們中間，完全不在意這些行為對一個秘書來說合不合適。

 _想想遣散費，_ 有一部分的她這麼說。但另一部分在尖叫要她做好自己的工作，該死的。這部分贏了，所以她把板夾推到他面前。而他必須收下。

但他沒有。雖然她早就知道他不會收下，卻沒料到他會笑起來，抓住她的腰、將她固定在身旁。但是一個出於友好的姿態，不帶惡意。她拉開距離。如果他們今天是在餐廳偶遇，還沒什麼。然而在這個情況裡是另一回事，這就像當她是個他能隨手擺弄的玩具一樣。

Pepper 確定他不是這個意思，但他還是這麼做了，而她不喜歡被這樣頤指氣使地對待。她也累了，厭倦了這份愚蠢的工作、這些咬腳的高跟鞋、還有 Tony 一直假裝忘記她要求他用姓氏稱呼她，拜託哦，她討厭他讓他們兩個的行為都像十二歲的小鬼。她討厭上百人的生計取決於她能不能拿到這份他不太想簽的文件。

「你要簽這份文件。」她把文件夾拍到桌上，讓 Tony 閉上了嘴。難得有這麼一次，他無話可說。「你說你是老闆、你想做什麼就做什麼，但實際上，你的每個行為都會影響到一些你不認識的人。」他開口說話，但 Pepper 打斷他，因為她有工作要做，而這似乎是達成目標的唯一辦法。「你要簽這份文件，因為如果你不簽，會有上百人因為合約到期失去工作。你想為此負責嗎，Stark 先生？我可不想。還有，別想再這樣碰我。」

她大口呼吸。她拿到簽名了，這很好；但是她大概要被開除了，這不太妙。

他在劃線處潦草簽上名，然後還給她。「還有別的事嗎，Potts 小姐？」

他記得她的名字。這是進步了，但還不夠。「沒有別的事了，Stark 先生。」

 

 

她趕在截止時間一個小時前將文件送給 Obadiah。

「我想我丟掉工作了，」她說，沒有太大的感覺。Pepper 原以為會覺得解脫，但她只有一點難過。她真的不喜歡失敗。

「可能吧。」他用指節在玻璃上敲了敲，朝那些在打字的人點了點頭。「但他們沒有，那才是重點，是吧？」

 _遣散費也是重點，_ 她提醒自己，卻感覺胃絞了起來，好像在說她不想走。

 

 

但她還沒被開除，所以她穿著過緊的高跟鞋，拿著她慣用的文件夾和熱燙的咖啡走下車庫。

「Stark 先生？」這和她第一天上工的情景一樣，除了現在工作坊一片寂靜，而他坐在自己的桌邊、身著襯衫和舊牛仔褲。「Jarvis 說你在這裡。」

他盯著她看了一會兒，她做好了心理準備要接受她明天不用來報到。「我想我欠妳一個道歉。」

Pepper 愣住了。

「我很沒禮貌。很不專業。我濫用職務的自由，我越線了，沒有想過妳只是想完成工作。就像妳說的，我忘了我的行為會影響其他人。我應該要知道的，Potts 小姐，希望你能原諒我。」

他似乎在等她回應。Pepper 往前走了幾步，把咖啡放在往常的位置，小心翼翼地看著他。「如果你能原諒我前幾天的爆發，Stark 先生。」

Tony 微笑，好像他心知她是因為不得不才這麼說。不管老闆多爛員工都要保持禮貌。這是討生活的規則之一。

「如果妳想離職，我能理解。妳會拿到推薦信。」

「那遣散費呢？」

這次他一定有認出這是個玩笑，因為他的笑容不那麼緊繃了。這次是真的微笑，她想。

「也有。」他往前一步並伸出手。她不知道那是多具紀念意義的動作，但總有一天她會理解，並意識到他有多努力。「但如果妳願意，我很高興由妳繼續擔任我的私人助理。」

Pepper 和他握了手，考慮了一會，然後繞過桌子，將文件放在桌子上，筆放在旁邊，她知道他喜歡東西照這樣放好。

「我們有些文件要簽署，Stark 先生。」她說，從他越過咖啡杯的頂端對她微笑，她知道自己就是會留在這個職位的人。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者的 Instagram 帳號：@olive.writes.fanfic


End file.
